The present invention relates to squibs and, more particularly, to electronically controlled digital squibs. Squibs are electrical switches with a built-in, ultrasecure mechanism to prevent accidental turn on of the switch.
Rockets, missiles, space platforms, drilling equipment, remote robotic controls and the like, have triggerable systems or devices which, when triggered or launched, result in significant events that cannot be easily reversed or stopped. Therefore, very elaborate steps are taken in the design of squibs to assure foolproof operation without any chance for accidental triggering of the switching device.
Conventional squibs are expensive, elaborate and electromechanical, as well as chemical, devices which sometimes include explosive components that destroy a trigger prevention protector when it is decided that the squib is to be enabled. It would be advantageous to obtain a squib that avoids the drawbacks of conventional squibs, including relative to the complexity, construction and cost thereof and obtain a squib with enhanced programmability and versatility features.